L'amant de la bibliothèque
by ediawe
Summary: Sirius est amoureux de Remus mais Remus est amoureux de ses livres. Heureusement, un Maraudeur trouve toujours une solution. SB/RL


Très bizarrement, alors que je ne lis quasiment que des Remus/Sirius, j'en écris assez peu. Mais bon, il y a au moins celui-là.

Avertissement : Rating M pour cause de lemon. Veuillez couvrir votre clavier d'une bâche anti-bavouillage afin d'éviter tout risque d'inondation.

Disclaimer : Les personnages et l'univers d'Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling (hélas...)

***

Remus Lupin était amoureux. Il l'était déjà la semaine précédente, mais pas du même. Et il le serait sans doute toujours la semaine d'après, d'un autre encore. Il changeait sans cesse mais se livrait à chacun avec la même passion, tout en l'abandonnant ensuite sans regret, fasciné par le suivant. Ses amours étaient plus faciles à gérer que celles de ses condisciples, qui passaient des heures à se lamenter sur leurs problèmes de couple, car les amants de Remus avaient un corps de papier et leurs formes étaient dessinées à l'encre.

Jeune, il s'était offert à Iseult et avait rêvé d'Hélène, resplendissante sur les remparts de Troie ; son cœur avait battu pour Juliette sous le soleil de Vérone et s'était fait voler par Esméralda dans les ruelles sombres de la cour des Miracles. Plus tard, quand il s'était découvert des inclinaisons différentes, il s'était enflammé pour l'intrépide Zorro ou le généreux Robin des bois ; il avait soupiré pour Achille et Ivanhoé ; Il avait jalousé Pénélope et la Princesse de Clèves. Présentement, il menait un ménage à deux avec Athos et d'Artagnan mais Sirius, qui le connaissait bien, venait de lui offrir un nouvel ouvrage, Les Chevaliers de la Table Ronde, ce qui laissait à penser qu'il passerait bientôt dans d'autres bras fictifs.

Parmi les Maraudeurs, Sirius était celui qui avait le mieux analysé la relation véritablement charnelle de Remus avec ses livres. Le loup-garou en avait un sur lui en toute circonstances, passait une grande partie de son temps libre avec eux, mangeait parfois avec eux et souvent, les emportait jusque dans son lit et s'endormait en les serrant dans ses bras. Quand il lisait, son souffle s'accélérait, ses joues rosissaient, sa bouche s'entrouvrait en un simulacre inconscient de baiser, ses mains caressaient la couverture et les pages d'une manière presque sensuelle et parfois, après les avoir refermé, il les pressait instinctivement contre ses lèvres.

Sirius l'observait souvent dans ces moments-là et ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en concevoir une terrible jalousie. Il aurait voulu être à la place de ces foutus bouquins, sur les genoux de Remus pendant que celui-ci le dévorerait des yeux avec cet air passionné qu'il n'avait que pour de vieilles pages couvertes d'encre. Il était follement amoureux de son ami mais hélas, le loup-garou réservait toute son affection à ses livres. La situation paraissait désespérée.

Heureusement, Sirius n'était pas un maraudeur pour rien et il avait un plan. Pas pour conquérir le cœur de celui qu'il aimait mais du moins pour passer une nuit avec lui. Le livre qu'il lui avait offert était ensorcelé ; il lui suffirait de déclencher le sortilège pour assoupir tous ses fantasmes. Il se sentait coupable, bien sûr, d'abuser ainsi de son ami mais il ne pouvait plus continuer dans cet état de frustration ou il allait devenir fou.

Il mit son plan à exécution au moment de la nouvelle lune. Un sortilège de confusion correctement appliqué sur Mme Pince lui avait permis de se faire enfermer avec Remus dans la bibliothèque (le loup-garou, lui, n'avait besoin d'aucun sortilège pour oublier l'heure de la fermeture). Puis, caché derrière une étagère, il déclencha le charme.

Aussitôt, le livre sembla prendre vie et se mit à enfler. Remus n'eu que le temps de pousser un cri de surprise et de terreur avant que l'ouvrage géant ne se referme sur lui. En réalité, dès qu'il toucha le corps du garçon, le livre partit en fumée mais il ne s'en aperçut pas. L'illusion était parfaite et Remus eu l'impression de se faire aspirer avant de tomber lourdement sur le sol, la vue occultée par un sortilège d'Aveuglement Temporaire.

Sirius sortit alors de sa cachette, le cœur battant, et se dirigea vers son ami qui se relevait en tâtonnant. Il lui toucha le bras en l'appelant d'une voix magiquement transformée :

-Remus Lupin !

Remus bondit en arrière avec un cri de peur, essayant vainement de distinguer quelque chose.

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, le rassura Sirius. Je ne vous veux aucun mal.

C'était étrange de le vouvoyer ainsi mais il voulait tout faire pour que celui-ci ne se doute de rien. Il avait même modifié son odeur.

-Où suis-je ? demanda Remus. Et pourquoi fait-il si sombre ?

-Vous êtes à Camelot, ou à la page 64, si vous préférez, mentit Sirius. Et s'il fait obscur, c'est parce que l'encre est noire.

Les yeux aveugles du loup-garou s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

-Je suis dans le livre ? balbutia-t-il.

-Exact, jouvenceau, répondit l'animagus.

Il dut se retenir de rire à ses propres mots. Remus, en revanche, rougit à ce nom : il avait toujours été très romantique.

-Et vous, vous êtes Lancelot du Lac ?

-Vous êtes très perspicace damoiseau, le félicita Sirius.

Pour la première fois, le loup-garou eu un sourire timide.

-Je suis ravi de vous voir… enfin, de vous rencontrer plutôt.

-Moi de même, lui assura Sirius/Lancelot en lui faisant un baisemain très galant.

Remus tressaillit à ce geste incongru.

-Que faites-vous ?

-Je fais ce que vous désirez, dit l'animagus d'une voix basse qui fit frissonner son ami. C'est vous le lecteur après tout.

Cette fois, Remus devint franchement écarlate. Il trouva néanmoins le courage de balbutier :

-Dans ce cas, je… je veux bien que vous continuiez.

Le cœur de Sirius fit un saut périlleux mais il se força à ne rien en montrer (tâche facilitée par le fait que son interlocuteur ne pouvait pas le voir).

-Vos désirs sont des ordres, murmura-t-il en lui refaisant un baisemain.

Il poursuivit en posant ses lèvres sur son front puis, chastement, sur ses lèvres. Mais Remus tendit le visage vers lui quand il se détacha, l'invitant à achever ce qu'il avait commencé. Sirius s'exécuta (après tout, c'était Remus le lecteur) et l'entraîna dans un baiser plus profond, plus brûlant, s'enhardissant à entourer sa taille de ses bras. Remus répondit avec ferveur et vint passer ses mains sur le visage de son amant, comme pour le découvrir par le toucher.

Mais Sirius, craignant d'être reconnu, ne le laissa pas faire et emmena doucement les mains exploratrices vers sa poitrine. Le loup-garou ne parut pas s'en plaindre et parcourut avec ravissement le torse musclé (par la pratique de la chevalerie à n'en point douter) qui s'offrait à lui. Ses yeux étaient perdus dans le vide et fixaient un point un peu à gauche de l'épaule de l'animagus mais son visage exprimait le bonheur à l'état pur.

Sirius en fut littéralement bouleversé et pendant un instant, ses propres mains perdirent le rythme des arabesques qu'il traçait sur son dos, à travers sa chemise. Le loup-garou pressa ses paumes contre ses épaules en une interrogation muette puis comme son amant continuait d'hésiter, il entreprit de lui retirer ses vêtements (que Sirius avait choisit avec soin pour qu'ils ne paraissent pas anachronique). Ce geste réveilla aussitôt le désir de l'animagus qui s'empressa de l'aider et de le débarrasser à son tour de ces morceaux de tissu décidemment trop encombrants. Il crut s'évanouir de bonheur quand ils se retrouvèrent nus l'un devant l'autre, leurs peaux se frôlant, les mains de Remus le caressant goulûment, comme s'il voulait compenser le fait d'être privé du plaisir des yeux.

Il étouffa un gémissement quand ses paumes s'égarèrent sur ses fesses et décida de reprendre le contrôle de la situation. Soulevant son amant, il l'assit sur l'une des tables afin de pouvoir confortablement goûter à la peau douce et chaude qui s'offrait à lui. Remus, lui, ne fut pas avare de soupirs et gourmant, réclama que se poursuive ce traitement exquis. Il poussa un cri de plaisir quand les doigts de son amant vinrent s'égarer sur son sexe et entre ses fesses et l'encouragea vivement à continuer.

Il se passa alors quelque chose d'étrange en Sirius. Voir Remus ainsi abandonné, le souffle court, les joues rosies, quelques gouttes de sueur glissant le long de son ventre, le rendit soudain terriblement nostalgique. Il se représenta tout ce qu'il aurait voulu faire avec lui, lui faire l'amour de mille façons différentes, s'endormir avec lui, le cajoler pendant des heures… L'idée que ce serait leur première et leur dernière fois lui perça le cœur et il sentit ses jambes menacer de se dérober sous lui. Mais Remus le maintint et lui caressa doucement les hanches d'un air inquiet. Sirius se reprit immédiatement et l'embrassa tendrement. Remus enroula ses jambes minces autour de sa taille, tremblant de désir et l'animagus ne fut que trop heureux de le satisfaire d'un coup de rein langoureux. Remus rejeta la tête en arrière avec un cri de plaisir étranglé. Sirius commença à bouger en lui, d'abord avec une lenteur torturante puis de plus en plus vite, emmenant son amant jusqu'à ce point parfait à mi-chemin de la terre et du ciel, de la vie et de la mort. Soudain, Remus s'arqua en arrière en criant de jouissance :

-Aaah ! Sirius !

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Sirius le rejoigne avec un cri sourd. Ce n'est qu'alors que son souffle s'apaisait et qu'il revenait à la dure réalité terrestre qu'il se rendit compte avec horreur de ce que Remus avait crié. Celui-ci reprenait d'ailleurs ses esprits et à la façon dont il clignait des yeux, Sirius comprit que le sortilège d'Aveuglement s'était dissipé.

-Coucou, murmura le loup-garou d'une voix un peu rauque.

L'animagus était paralysé d'horreur.

-Tu savais…, souffla-t-il d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

-Je n'ai pas comprit tout de suite, rectifia son amant. C'est seulement quand j'ai joui que je m'en suis rendu compte.

Sirius était livide.

-Ecoute Moony, commença-t-il en cherchant désespérément une explication valable à sa conduite. En fait, je… je te vois toujours dans tes livres, tu as l'air amoureux de tes personnages alors je me suis dit que pour une fois, tu devais en profiter vraiment. C'était juste, euh… en tant qu'ami.

Même à ses propres oreilles son excuse sonnait atrocement faux. Pourtant, Remus lui sourit gentiment :

-C'est très gentil à toi, dit-il d'une voix douce. En fait, tu as parfaitement assouvi mes fantasmes.

-Pourquoi ? demanda l'animagus qui reprenait follement espoir.

-Parce que mes héros ont toujours eu ton visage.

***

Et vous, de qui êtes-vous amoureux(se) ?


End file.
